Ruling the World Has Nothing On You
by Angela-Amazingly Special Girl
Summary: Max has saved the world and now she's ruling it! Fang has continued to be her right-hand man through it all but he's getting fed up with her ego! She refuses to listen to anyone! They have a fight and Fang leaves. Will they be able to work it out? Fax end
1. Chapter 1

Ruling the World Has Nothing on You Ruling the World Has Nothing on You

Max has saved the world, but now she's ruling it. Fang thinks the power has gone to her head. They have a fight and Fang leaves. Will Max realize her feelings for Fang before its too late?

Chapter 1

I sat on my throne (I really don't know why I have one. Jeb told me I had to.) with Fang's and my argument from a few hours ago still echoing in my mind.

Flashback

"Max, listen to me." Fang said patiently, though I could tell he was strained, "I'm not trying to criticize you."

"Yeah? Well, then, what _are_ you trying to do?" I retorted sarcastically.

"I'm trying to help you, you idiot!" he yelled, "You're letting all of this power go straight to you big head! I've been trying to tell you nicely but it hasn't seemed to have gotten through your thick skull! You're changing, Max! This power's gotten to you so badly… its like I don't even know you anymore." He finished quietly. That stung.

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?" I growled through clenched teeth.

"I just…I mean…ugh! What I'm trying to say is that you boss the flock around. You boss people you don't _know_ around! You've been bossing your _mom_ around. You've even been bossing me around." He whispered the last part.

"How is me bossing the flock and _you_ around any different from before?" I cried, outraged.

"Okay, yeah. You _did_ boss us around before, but its different now. Before, you were serious but you'd be…I don't know…_playful _about it. Now you just act like your word is law, do it now or face the consequences. You don't kid around anymore. Its all business."

I…I just…oh, god. What do you want me to do, Fang? Do you want me to just _stop_ being ruler of the world? Do you want me to just give all this power up? Do you _want_ to go back to being on the run? Not knowing where our next meal is gonna come from, not sleeping in the same place every night, fighting for our lives, living each day knowing we're not safe and not knowing when we'll die? Do you really want that? 'Cuz, if you do, sure! Fine! I'll just drop everything and we can all run away again. Is that what you want me to say to you?"

"No." he replied firmly, "Max, please, just listen-."

"No! You listen!" I screamed, "I'm not going to sit here all day and listen to you tell me that I need to do _my_ job better! Can you not understand that?!"

"Max, I just-."

"Leave." I said, facing my left, my eyes closed. I said that one syllable in a voice cold enough to freeze boiling water and quiet enough that I could barely hear it.

"Max, please-." His voice was pleading, but I cut him off.

"LEAVE!" I screamed shrill-ly, my head whipping around to face him, my eyes flashing murderously.

He stumbled back a step, his face looking as if I'd slapped him, his eyes betraying shock, anger and, worst of all, pain. But, as quickly as I was able to see it, it disappeared and he straightened, his eyes falling flat once more.

"Fine." He stated calmly, "Just don't expect me to come back." And, with that, he turned on his heel and marched out the double doors, slamming them open as he went.

Stubbornly, I slumped back on my throne. As several seconds passed, I began to realize what I'd done and jumped up, throwing myself through the doors Fang had passed through not 15 seconds before. However, all I saw of him was a black dot receding into the distance.

"Fang!" I cried. I knew he wouldn't hear me, though, "Fang." I whispered his name that time. Oh, god! What have I done?

"Do you want us to kill him, your Highness?" One of my guards asked officially.

"Oh, god no! I cried, "And, please, don't call me 'your Highness'. Its just Max. I mean, you're older than me. And, anyway, I'm not feeling very high right now."

"Well then…Max. Do you want us to follow him and bring him back here?" he asked just as Angel flew (not literally) down the hall, wrapping her skinny arms around my waist. I guess she'd seen the whole thing.

"No." I told the guard, "He'll came back. He has to." I said, mostly for Angel's benefit and mine.

"He will come back, right, Max?" Angel asked, her voice full of tears. Fang and I were practically her parents. Besides Jeb, Fang was the closest thing to a father figure she'd ever had.

"He will, sweetie." I replied, "He can't leave forever. He promised."

End Flashback

So, for the rest of the day, I just sat here, staring at nothing, talking to no one, waiting for Fang to come back.

As far as I knew, he still hadn't.

--

"Max?" I heard a voice ask tentatively some time later. I recognized the voice as Iggy's. "Max, it's late."

"Wha'? Oh. Right. Is Fang…?" I trailed off hopefully, although I knew he wouldn't be.

"I'm sorry, Max. I haven't seen him."

I sighed. "That's okay, Ig. Its not like it's your fault he's gone. No. I did that myself."

"Don't worry, Max." Iggy smiled, "He loves you too much to be gone for good. He's not that stupid."

I stood up and smiled, but it quickly faded. "I'm not so sure this time, Ig. I think I messed things up too badly this time." I walked over to him, one more thing on my mind, "Ig?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do you think I've changed? Like, in a bad way? Since I got all this power? Do you think I'm mean and bossy and have a big head?"

"Hmm." He murmured and put his hands on my head, feeling it in different places, "Nope! Same size as always!" he proclaimed cheerfully.

I busted out laughing and he laughed with me.

"Oh, god, Iggy!" I said, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a hug, "You always know how to make me laugh!" I wheezed as our laughter died down to an occasional giggle. " Be serious, though. I really wanna know the truth."

He sighed, "Well, if you really wanna know the truth, then yeah." He said, "I always chalked it up to you being stressed about basically having the world on your shoulders. I know that the younger kids think that, too. Apparently Fang read through it, though. I don't blame you for being stressed. I just wish we could be a little more carefree again. You know. Have fun again. Just…be the flock again."

"You're right, Iggy. You're so, so right. I just wish I could've seen that before I threw Fang out."

He squeezed me tightly and I wanted to cry. _What have I done?_ I thought again. A single tear made its lonely way down my cheek. Iggy wiped it away.

"How did you-?"

"Shh." He said, pressing a finger to my lips. "Let's just call it 'men's intuition'."

I smiled and he smiled back. Then, we silently made our way down the hall to our rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to find Angel in my room, shaking my shoulders

I woke up the next morning to find Angel in my room, shaking my shoulders.

"What? What is it? Is Fang back?" I asked frantically as I sat up, searching her eyes for answers.

"Sorry, Max. He's not back yet. I came to wake you up for breakfast!" she finished cheerfully. I groaned and flopped backward, "Come _on, _Max! It's a new day! Get up and face it!"

"Hey! That's my line!"

"Whatever, Max. You gotta get up, eat breakfast and then do your daily newsy-thingy!" I groaned again. I hate the daily newsy-thingy.

"Fine." I said, "But I'm canceling everything else for today. I need a break."

"Okey dokey, Max!" she replied and skipped out of the room. That was when yesterday's events all came rushing back to me. I fell instantly into a deep depression and could do nothing more than walk around like a zombie.

I took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs just in time for Iggy to start serving breakfast. Our usually chatty kitchen table was silent this morning, tension filling the air. We ate quietly and then I excused myself to go do the daily lunchtime news.

I read through the documents like a robot with no emotion whatsoever. When I was done, I put down the papers, gave my usual sign off and prepared for the cameras to go off.

Suddenly, though, I had an idea. "Wait!" I cried and everybody froze. "Hold on a sec! Um, okay everybody. I have one more thing to add. I need you all to do me a favor." I said, looking imploringly into the camera. "You all know Fang, right?" I looked down at my desk and picked up the picture of me and Fang, with our arms wrapped around each other, grinning at the camera off of my desk. I looked sadly at it and then turned it to the camera.

"This guy. This is Fang. If any of you happen to see him or even, Fang, if you're watching this, hear me out. I need you to tell Fang that I'm sorry and that I was wrong and I really need to talk to him."

Tears began to well up in my eyes and I didn't even try to stop them from falling. And boy did they fall.

"Please." I pleaded with the cameras, "Please, if you see him, just tell him that. Tell him that I need him so much and I need him to come home. I'm so sorry, Fang." The tears were coming much faster now, "I'm sorry." I whispered, then laid my head my head down on my desk and sobbed.

Everyone was so stunned that it took them 2 whole minutes to pull themselves out of it and turn off the broadcast, thus giving the world (and possibly Fang) a whole 2 minutes to see me sob hysterically.

Jeb came over and tried to calm me down but backed away as soon as the flock burst through the doors and gathered around me, comforting me. Total flock hug.

Ever so gently, Iggy lifted me out of my chair and carried me, with the flock surrounding him, to my room so we could all be alone together.

Once there, I just laid on my bed and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. Which, believe me, took a long, long time.

My only hope now was to wait and see if Fang had seen me or if someone could find him and give him my message.


	3. Chapter 3

Fang's POV Fang's POV

I just sat there, staring at the TV in the hotel room I'd rented for the night for what seemed like hours. What have I done? How could I have done that to Max? _My_ Max! I just caused her to sob hysterically on live TV in front of the whole world!

What kind of jerk _am_ I?

'She made you do it, Fang.' I thought to myself, 'She _told_ you to leave.'

'Yeah, well,' I thought back (feeling vaguely schizophrenic), 'If I wasn't such a jerk, I would've calmed down, given her time to calm down and then gone back and apologized my brains out!'

I rewound back to one specific part and hit play.

"Please." She pleaded, seeming to look right at me, "Please, if you see him, just tell him that. Tell him that I need him so much and I need him to come home." The tears started falling faster now, for both her and me, "I'm so sorry, Fang." She said, "I'm sorry." Then, she simply laid her head down on her desk and sobbed until they finally shut the cameras off.

I was kneeling in front of the TV and, as if I was speaking straight to Max, I said, "I'm sorry too, Max. Don't worry, baby. I'm coming home. I have to make things right."

I quickly wiped the tears out of my eyes, ran to the window, threw it open and jumped out, letting my wings lift me up gently. I quickened my pace and my wings began to guide me home.

"I'm coming, baby." I whispered again, "I'll be home as soon as I possibly can. Everything's gonna be okay. I know it."

And with that said to the wind, I headed straight home.

Straight for my Max.


	4. Chapter 4

Max POV Max POV

The rest of the day went by completely uneventfully. No one had heard anything at all from Fang. No reports of seeing him, no word, absolutely nothing.

I was starting to get more than worried.

I just sat in the library all day reading sad stories about women who had the love of their lives with them and the man died or ran away or they killed them. The worst were the stories about the women who were best friends with the man they loved, like Fang and I, and the man they loved fell in love with another woman. Even worse than that were the ones where the women actually got their best friend to fall in love with them and they lived happily ever after.

I was in the middle of another story and it just got to the part where the girl tells her best friend she loves him (ever notice how its always the girl who admits her feelings for the guy first?) when Nudge walked in.

"Max?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Nudge? Any news on Fang?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm really sorry, Max. You wanna talk at all?"

"Not really, Nudge. I'm not in the mood."

"I know, but you still should talk. Its good to get things off your chest. Especially when you're upset. If you don't, your feelings will bottle up inside you until you explode, you know?"

"I know, Nudge. But I'm still not ready to talk about this. When Fang comes back…it'll all be okay, okay?"

"But…Max…what…" she sighed and looked down at the floor, "What if he…doesn't come back." She said it more as a statement than a question. Like she was sure. She looked up at me sadly and I could see the pity in her eyes.

That was when I started to cry.

Me, the Invincible Maximum Ride, was crying in front of one of her flock members that wasn't Fang.

Nudge walked over to where I was sitting and sat next to me.

"Shhh, Max, shhh. I didn't mean it, Max. He'll come back. I know he will."

But just the fact that she thought it at all was what had broken me down.

"W-w-what if he d-d-doesn't c-come baaaaack?!" I sobbed.

"He will, Max, he will! I promise! He had to have seen your broadcast this morning. He'd want to know if you were upset or not and once he saw you cry, he'd feel so bad he'd have to come back! You know how much he loves you! He hates it when you cry or get hurt or are upset in any way! He'll come back! If I know Fang like I know I do, then he's probably on his way back right now and that's why nobody's heard from him or seen him!"

"B-but I-I w-was s-so m-m-mean t-to h-him!" I sobbed.

"But you were just stressed out! Fang knows that! He loves you! He knows you'd never do or say anything like that to him under normal circumstances! He's coming back right now, I swear! Please stop crying, Max! You're gonna make me cry! Aw now I'm cryin' too!"

So we just held each other and cried for a while.

After about an hour of crying with Nudge, I pulled away.

"Thanks, Nudge." I whispered hoarsely, then gave her a small, sad smile, "Sorry you had to see that. I do feel better, though."

"No worries, Max. I'm glad you feel better. I do, too, a little."

"What time is it?"

"Nine-ish. At least that's what time it was when I came in. And we've been sitting here for about an hour and a half. So, probably, 10:30-ish."

"10:30?!"

"I guess."

"It is way past your bed time, young lady."

"But, Maaaaax!"

"I'm teasing, Nudge. Its time to go to bed, but you don't have to go to sleep. Just to your room. Okay?"

"Okay." She grumbled.

That night, I went to my room after tucking Nudge, Gazzy and Angel in and saying goodnight to Iggy. Nobody had any news of Fang, but I believed Nudge. He was coming home, and soon. When I went into each of their rooms, they all hugged me extra tight and whispered encouraging words. They know just how to make me feel better.

I finally got to my room after taking a short walk around the castle/mansion place we live in and really took in the grandness of the place. I can't believe I never noticed how beautiful this place was. Fang was right, I realized. I really needed to stop and smell the roses every once in awhile. Literally, too. The roses around the house are gorgeous and smell like heaven. I even picked a bouquet and set them in a glass vase on the night table next to my bed.

I'd gotten my pajamas on and slipped under the covers when Gazzy burst into my room.

He ran over and wrapped his arms around my neck and squeezed me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Max!"

"Gazzy! You're…crushing…me!"

"Sorry, Max! I have really awesome news!"

"What? What is it?"

"The phone just rang! Somebody called about Fang! They said they saw him flying and he was flying toward here! He's coming home!"

Now it was my turn to crush Gazzy in a hug.

"He's coming back!" I cried.

"He's coming back!" Gazzy cried back.

We grinned at each other for a little while and then I told Gazzy to go back to bed.

"If Fang comes back tomorrow, we'll have a big party the next day, okay?"

He said, "'Kay, Max!" and left.

I got up and walked around my room. I had a lot of pictures hanging up on the walls. Most of them were of Fang and me. There were a lot that Jeb gave us from when we were younger.

There was the one where Fang and I are about 4 or 5, we have chocolate smeared all over our faces and we're leaning up against each other, laughing.

There's another one where we're 11, right before Jeb left, and Fang and I have ice pops. Once again, it's smeared all around our mouths. My mouth is red and Fang's mouth is blue but we both have red and blue around our mouths from feeding our ice pops to the other. In the picture, Fang and I are grinning, facing each other with our ice pop in the other's mouth.

The next one, Fang and I are facing the camera with my arm around his waist and his around my shoulders. The thing is, my cheeks are puffed up, my eyes crossed and Fang is sticking out his tongue with his face all screwed up like a rock star. He's also holding up his other hand in that rock sign with your pointer finger and pinky sticking up and I'm doing the peace sign. That one was from 8 years ago.

Then there's one from about a year ago now. It was last Halloween. Fang and I had one of those costume sets for couples. Angel and Nudge had made us get it because they said we'd look cute. He was a cop and I was a "naughty girl" a.k.a. a criminal. Which I am, anyway. He loved that he was able to drag me around be the handcuffs all night. He also loved the fact that I kept forcing him to feed me candy, even though I could eat it myself. In the picture, I have my handcuffed arms wrapped around Fang's neck and I was pouting at him while he had one hand on my waist and the other held his hat, which he held over my head. We had been goofing around and Nudge had snapped the picture, making us look more suggestive than we actually were.

The one after that is of Fang carrying me, bridal style. He's holding me to his chest and grinning and I have my arms around his neck. Unbeknownst to Fang, though, I'm giving him bunny ears. In the picture, I'm laughing hysterically and he's just grinning. That was probably 6 years ago. Most of our pictures were candid shots like that that made us look like we were flirting. Maybe we were.

The last one is from my birthday this past year. We'd had a big fancy party because Jeb said "23 is a special birthday for girls". I have no idea why, but he said so and I didn't feel like arguing. It was almost a ball-type thing. I actually wore a dress. It was long and a deep purple with a beautiful halter neckline, like the dress Giselle wore in Enchanted. Fang had worn a tux and looked amazing. In this picture, we were slow dancing together. I had one hand on Fang's shoulder and the other was intertwined with his and my head was resting against his chest. Fang's hand was on my waist and his head was rested on top of mine. It was the end of the night and we were both tired so we were barely moving. Mom had taken that one.

There were so many more than just those 6. There's one with Fang and I holding Angel when she was a baby, looking like the perfect happy family.

_**Maximum, after thinking something like that, you have to realize your feelings for him. You know you love him more than just a brother or a best friend. That's why you're reacting the way you are to Fang's leaving.**_ The voice chimed in.

_I know, Voice. It's taken me 23 years, but I finally realized that I love him much more than just that. I just hope he comes back so I can tell him. And I hope he still loves me, too. _I told the voice.

_**He always will, Maximum. He always will.**_

_Thanks, Voice. Wow. You actually said something useful instead of the usual fortune cookie crap._

No response. Typical.

I walked over to my bookshelf and pulled out one of my photo albums.

I sat back on my bed and looked through all the pictures.

On the first page was one of my favorite pictures.

It's of the entire flock on my 20th birthday. I'm standing in the middle, with Fang on my right and Iggy on my left, my arms around both of their shoulders. Angel is on Fang's right shoulder and Gazzy is on Iggy's left with Nudge standing in front of me. We were all grinning. Fang and I are staring at each other, our smiles bigger than the rest, while Angel and Nudge and Gazzy and Iggy are looking at each other, all grinning mischievously, looking like they know something about us that we don't. I smiled, remembering, and tears started to slip down my cheeks.

I flipped through the album for a little while more before my eyes started to droop and I yawned.

I smiled to myself; _Fang's coming home_, I thought, snuggling under the covers, then sank into a deep sleep.

A.N. The flock's ages have changed as discovered in this chapter. Their current ages are:

**Max, Fang, and Iggy: 23**

**Nudge: 20**

**Gazzy: 17**

Angel: 15

Thanks to my best reviewer, MAYNIAC Needs Gas!! You're the best!!

**Also:**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!!

**P.s. Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer was being retarded wouldn't connect to the Internet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fang's POV**

When I finally got home, it was really late. Max was probably asleep. I was so nervous. What was I going to do? What would I say? What if she realized she was still angry at me and threw me out again? I don't think I could go on living if that happened. But I'd have to try. If I didn't, I'd never know what could have been. And, I mean, Max wouldn't _sob_ let alone _cry_ on international television if she didn't mean it, would she? No. So that was a good sign.

Even if she didn't love me like I love her I just want to be able to be near her and be able to hold her. Even though we've been best friends forever, we've always had more than just that friendship. I was always the one she turned to when there was no one else. She let me be close to her in ways nobody else could ever be. She was never a big hugger, but she would hug me. She was never a big crier, but she cried to me. She told me everything, and I did the same for her. Well, all except one thing:

Just how much I loved her.

But, hopefully, that would all change tonight.

I flew around to her bedroom and snuck in through the window. I wasn't surprised at all that it was open, even though it usually wasn't. I know she was waiting for me, hoping I might come back and straight to her. Once I was inside, I looked to her bed and saw that I'd been right. I watched her, sleeping quietly on her bed. She had dried tear tracks on her cheeks and, every once in awhile, she would murmur, "Fang" and shift slightly while I froze.

I had to wake her up. I couldn't wait until tomorrow morning. Now would be the only time we could be alone.

I gently laid the back of my hand against her soft, warm cheek. She smiled in her sleep at my touch. I felt her slowly begin to wake up and removed my hand. She frowned when I took it away and opened her eyes blearily, not really registering anything yet.

"Max." I breathed.

"Fang?" she asked, still not comprehending. Then, her eyes flew open wide, "Fang!" she cried.

I smiled at her and then started, "Max I—" but I was cut off when she threw her arms around my neck and crushed her lips to mine.

I could _not_ have been more shocked. In fact, I don't think I've ever been that shocked in my whole life! Slowly, my arms snaked around her waist and I tilted my head to kiss her more deeply.

When we finally broke apart, I just grinned at her, like I never have and never will grin at anyone else.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked hopefully.

A sad look crossed her face and she dropped her gaze for a moment, then looked back up at me.

"Fang, you're the one that needs to forgive me. I've been a terrible person lately and it took you leaving me to see that. Thank you for that. I was so cruel to you. I don't know how you can look at me, let alone kiss me, with all the awful things I said to you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I let my stupid pride get in the way of me realizing that! I don't deserve you and I don't know how you could possibly still love me at all after…just…everything."

"Oh, Max. I should never have said the things I said either."

"But you needed to say those things! You had to make me see and now I do!"

"Shhh. I was just as cruel to you if not worse. I should be the one begging for forgiveness." I was sitting on the edge of her bed now and our arms were still wrapped around each other.

"No! No, it's all my fault! Not yours at all! Don't even think about arguing with me!"

"Okay, how 'bout this." I said, kissing the tip of her nose, "How about we both say we both say we're sorry and then get back to what we were doing before."

She laughed lightly and nodded, "Alright." She agreed, "On the count of 3. 1… I'm sorry!" we said at the same time, then, "I forgive you! Ah!"

We fell back onto her bed, laughing together.

I looked into her deep, chocolate brown eyes, "You're a cheater, you know that?"

She giggled, "Hey!" she said defensively, "You cheated, too!"

"Okay, okay. So… now what?"

"Now this." She whispered seductively, cupping my face in her hands.

"Oh." Was all I could say before she kissed me again.

We didn't kiss for all that long, though. When we pulled back for air at one point, I looked around the room and my gaze fell on the open photo album on Max's night table.

She had snuggled into my chest and I sat up, holding her gently, and lifted up the album. I saw so many pictures of the two of us together.

"Max? What is this?" I asked, even though I already knew.

She blinked sleepily and looked up from her position on my chest. She smiled, "My photo album."

"I know that, doofus. I mean, what is it doing out?"

"I was looking at it."

"Clearly. Why?"

"I missed you."

"Oh, Max. Are you trying to break my heart?"

"No," she said, smiling up at me, "I'm here to fix it." She murmured, gently touching her lips to mine.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips.

She smiled, "I love you, too."

We ended the kiss quickly and she rested her head against my chest, looking at the album with me.

I saw the picture where we're 4 or 5 with chocolate on our mouths; the picture right before Jeb left where we're feeding each other ice pops; the one where we both have an arm around each other and she's doing the peace sign while I do that rock sign-thing (She was so cute with her cheeks puffed out like that.); the one with us in our Halloween costumes from last year; the one from a few years ago where I'm carrying Max, bridal style. Wait a minute…

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you giving me bunny ears in this picture?"

Her sleepiness fell away in that instant and she was clutching her stomach, hysterical, "Y-yes!" she gasped.

"Why?"

"'C-cuz it w-was f-funny!" she exclaimed, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Well, Max, you know what they say about when a girl gives a guy bunny ears…"

She tried to contain her laughter and looked up at me, "W-what?" she giggle-wheezed.

"That she likes him."

She was still grinning but more serious; "I guess its true, then."

"How lucky am I to have a soul mate like you?"

"Do you really believe in soul mates?"

"Of course. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't have waited for you for so long. And then I would've ended up with someone who wasn't nearly as amazing as you. I would've had to settle for less than the best."

She grinned, "Well, then. I guess it's a good thing that I believe in soul mates, too. But I'm not so sure you're my soul mate…"

Faster than she could even think, I flipped us so I was on top.

"How can you not be sure?" I ground out through clenched teeth.

She smirked but then made her face impassive, "I don't know. I'm just not sure." Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

I leaned down and pressed my lips firmly to hers.

"Are you still unsure?" I breathed against her lips.

"No." She whispered back weakly.

"Good." I answered smugly as she reached up to pull me back down to her lips again.

We both sighed contentedly at the same time and then giggled. I held myself up on my elbows over her and looked down into her perfect face.

"You're so beautiful." I murmured, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ears.

"Thanks." She giggled, "So are you." More giggling.

"Gee, _thanks_." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." She continued giggling.

"You're in a giggly mood, aren't you?"

"Well, how could I not be? I'm laying in my bed with the guy I love, who's apparently my soul mate, and he loves me just as much as I love him. And you keep kissing me." She kept on giggling.

I kissed her again. "Mmm. You taste like Fang."

"I have a taste?"

"Yes. And you're absolutely delicious."

"What do I taste like?"

"I don't know how to describe it. Its just so…you…and Fang-like. It's indescribable.

"Thanks, I think."

"Mmm…you're welcome." She purred.

I collapsed next to her on the bed, "Mind if I crash here for tonight?"

"Yes, I do." She said and tried to push me off of the bed.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat your best friend/new boyfriend?"

"Yes." She giggled.

"Fine then. Maybe you don't want me to kiss you. I'm staying here anyway."

"Not if you're not gonna kiss me you aren't!"

"If I kiss you, can I stay?"

"Sounds like a deal to me." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I kissed her and she curled into my chest. We fit so perfectly.

"Should we go to sleep now?" I asked.

"Are you gonna stay with me?"

"Of course."

"Okay."

"Night, baby."

She grinned, "Night."

She snuggled closer to me and I held her close. We fell asleep with the cheesiest grins of people in love you've ever seen.

**A.N. Okay, everybody, its time for reviews. I also have one last thing to add:**

**Do you think I should continue the story? I have more chapters in my head but I don't know if I should add more or not. Here are your choices:**

**A) Continue story**

**B) Make a sequel**

**C) End story**

**I'm leaning towards A but I'll do whatever you reviewers want.**

**So what does that all mean? REVIEW! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!!**

**Hugs to all who review,**

**Angela3**


	6. AN Sorry!

**Okay guys.**

**I really, really hate to do this but…**

**I'm putting up an author's note!!!**

**Ahhh!!!**

**I'm sorry I had to do this, but I need to know:**

**Do you want me to continue or not?**

**This'll be good because then I'll know whether or not I should continue and it'll drum up new readers for my story!!!**

**Yay for win-win!!!**

**For me, anyway.**

**I do have an idea for where to go next with the story…**

**Review to save the story!!!**

**~Angela**


	7. The End

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about having to do this to you, but I'm so bored with this story and my other one so I'm not continuing them.**

**I don't have the time nor the will to write more for them but, if somebody wants to take over the story pm me and I'll hand it over. Although I highly doubt anybody wants it, seeing as there's really nowhere to take them at this point.**

**Again, I'm sorry, I just don't want to do it anymore. I find it absolutely pointless and a waste of time. So this is the end for me and my account here.**

**Thanks to all my amazing reviewers, I love you all and I'm sorry I can't give you the credit you deserve, but I don't have my usual computer and I have the attention span and memory of a goldfish so I can't recall the names. I've probably mentioned all you guys before but, if I didn't, you rock!**

**XOXO,**

**Angela, Amazingly Special Girl**


End file.
